Le renard et la rose
by Mickael96
Summary: Mon premier oneshot jespers que vous aimerais.


LE RENARD ET LA ROSE.

«Cette histoire se déroule après la 4ème grande guerre ninja»

Naruto et sakura étaient associés à un restaurant. Ils avaient fini par accepter une date avec lui et tous, ils passaient très bien à la fin du repas et ils sont sortis du restaurant.

Naruto j'ai envie d'aller boire un coup tu viens avec moi?

Bien sûr sakura-chan tu veux aller à un endroit en particulier?

Oui, c'est parfait viens avec moi.

Elle lui a fait perdre son temps et s'est arrêtée dans un bar et commandé des boissons du saké.

Eux sakura-chants sur que tu veux qu'on boive du saké?

Oui, tu veux pas meux faire plaisir?

Non bien sûr sakura-chan je veux bien faire tout ce que vous pouvez demander.

Bien alors buvons.

2heure plus tard il est sorti du bar avec naruto qui sien un sakura complètement ivre.

Sakura-chan tu veux que je te raccompagne chez tes parents?

Non naruto emmener moi chez vous mais quand je rentre ivre.

Eux tes sur tu veux que je regarde ramène chez moi sakura-chan?

Oui, et puis tu as ah tu que tu ferais tous ce que tu demandais il meilleur semble?

Eux oui bien sur moi-même avec leurs différents différents tu peux pas dormir chez moi j'ai que je ne peux pas dormir avec toi dans le même lit alors s'il te plaît peux demander à toi de ramener chez moi?

Et pk je peux dormir avec toi tu peux trouver son bonheur?

Sakura-chan est autre.

Ah merci du compliments.

Mais ses quoi cette autre a choisi dis moi?

Ses trop durs à dire, c'est-à-dire qu'il est facile à dire.

Naruto je ne suis pas ce qui pourrait être plus facile de choisir ce que vous préférez

Attend elle et devenu folle elle demande de lui regarder pk je veux pas quel dorme avec moi mais pour que ce soit maintenant ou avec moi peux caser la tête que dois-je faire

naruto alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à faire j'ai envie de rester dans la rue toute la nuit

ses trop délicat promet moi que tu vas pas pouvoir frapper si je te peux pas dormir avec moi?

promis je te frappe pas alors montré moi

Naruto sa proche de sakura arrive à elle il colle ses lèvres sur la sienne elle écarquille les yeux du baiser mais elle se repouse sans le frapper

pk tu m'as embrasser naruto?

je te montrerai tu peux pas dormir avec moi pcq je t'aime sakura-chan je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vue à l'académie mais tu ne t'intéresses jamais à moi voilà pk je veux pas que tu dorme dans le même lit que moi je suis capable de pouvoir retenir si tu dors avec moi

Il était amoureux de moi depuis l'académie mais assiste à ce qu'il soit et il est prêt à tout pour moi pcq qu'il a même semaine j'aurais dis non mais j'ai pue faire le point sur mais sentiments

Elle était dans une étreinte et langoureuse m'envoyait naruto écarquillé les yeux sakura embrasement il était au paradis il faisait semblant d'être baisé aussi bien qu'il était 5 minutes de moins qu'il fût baisé

Wow sakura-chan pk m'avoir embraser tu m'aime pas la seule personne que t'aime ses sasuke pas moi alors pk?

Naruto-kun i semaine je t'aurais dis non sans hésitation mais au cours des 3 dernière semaine je fais-le point sur mais sentiment et je t'aime de tous mon cœur Naruto-kun

Mais si tu reviens, je suis sur que tu vas mieux quitter pour lui

non Naruto-kun je t'aime je te laisse tomber jamais été je peux te montrer si tu m'amène chez toi?

tu veux dire tu veux qu'on le visage ensemble

Oui Naruto-kun je veux aloès amener moi chez toi

Il est pris et éclairé jaune il est retrouvé dans son appartement sakura je prends et jette sur le lit et monte sur lui et passe passionnément ils ont liquéfié leurs lèvres pour laisser passer leur langue et rendu l 'être plus humide et plus passionné qui s'est arrêté avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre l'air il est devenu gilet et il a été jeté pour le soutien-gorge et était-il troublé et elle a été remarquée? soi-même soutien-gorge pour lui regarder son sain avant de lui enlever sa propre veste pour être soi-même nouveau et commencer à perdre son sac de sakura elle est sortie de sa rêverie de regarder n'autorise pas le regarder avec une surprise de surprise et de pur plaisir

AH NARUTO-KUN SES TROP BON CONTINUER MORT MAIS TÉTON

Elle avait besoin de quelque chose 2 fois plus tôt que l'autre jour pendant que son temps était sakura était au paradis. enlevé sa ceinture et enlevé son pantalon il arrête de pétrir les sains et les mordiller pour s'attaquer à ce que jupe et l'enlever il regardent sa cullote et lui demandent de regarder s'il peut continuer.

Oui vasières Naruto-kun enlevé m'as cullote et leche et doigts m'as chatte et fait moi jouir Naruto-kun

Je  
lui ai répondu avec un signe de tête et avec une cullote et une conversation avec sa chatte avec son doigt elle a déjà pris plaisir avec une touche avec ses doigts il a commencé avec une chatte et bien avec une crier de plaisir

AH SES TROP BON NARUTO-KUN CONTINUER PLUS PLUS VITE DOIGTS MAS CHATTE OUI COMME SA PLUS VITE PLUS FORT

Il continue en mettant 3 doigts dans sa chatte et continuer les vas et vien pendant 10 minute avec plaisir de plus

OH OUI CONTINUE CUMMING NARU-KUN JE SUIS

Comme elle a joué sur le vissage et le net to sakura

Hum tes délicieuses saku-chan

merci maintenant à moi de te faire plaisir

Il échange de place et elle a été surprise par la taille

Il énorme naru-kun

Ses gênant quand tu dis sa

Elle commençait alors à lécher la tête de son livre et ne le fis pas beaucoup plus pour que ce soit un plaisir de naruto soit pris de sens. donc peut-être que la moitié commence alors ses mouvements de haut en bas

ÀJ STOP SAKU-CHAN SI TU CONTINUER JE VAIS PAS TENIR LONGTEMPS

Elle écouta pas et continue plus vite que avant

SAKU-CHAN JE VAIS JOUIR ARÊTES STP AHHHH

Il jour dans la bouche de sakura

hum délicieux naru-kun maintenant passons au plat principal

eux tes sur si tu tombes enceinte on fait quoi?

t'inquiète pas ok il existe un juste qui a été arrangé

Il est la tête et sakura commencé à lui sur lui mais il est larreta

ques qui ya naru-kun

j'ai lue que les vierges ont mal la première fois et je suis presque sur ce que c'est première et je voudrais pas faire le mal

Ses vrai naru-kun les premiers fois des filles et des douloureux mais on n'a pas le choix des choix donc je veux que ce soit la première fois soit avec toi te dise d'aller plus vite

Il est la tête et elle se trouve sur un coup mais elle regrette très vite

AH POUTINE SA FAIT TROP MAL

pk ta fait sa tu m'as faire tomber doucement et tu te fais mal pk

je pensais pas que sa fesait aussi mal que sa

Il a été abandonné pour essayer de lui faire oublier sa douleur au bout de 5 minutes.

OH POUTINE SES TROP BON NARU-KUN GUIDE VASI MOI VAS PLUS VITE MAIS PLAISIR

Il vaut la peine d'être retrouvé pour être retrouvé au-dessus de son point de départ

OH OUI NARU-KUN PLUS VITE PLUS FORT SES TROP BON CONTINUER VAS PLUS VITE BAISE MOI PLUS FORT

comme tu veux saku-chan

Il est le rythme de ce qui a été ajouté par les chapardeurs aller plus vite pendant environ 20minutes de plaisir et de joie avec plaisir

OH OUI CONTINUER NARU-KUN JE SUIS PRESQUE VAIS PLUS VITE

MOI AUSSI JE VAIS JOUIR SAKU-CHAN

JOUIS AVEC MOI NARU-KUN

2minute plus tard la libération

AH NARUTO-KUN JE SUIS CUMMING

MOI AUSSI SAKU-CHAN

Il jouis ensemble en même temps après un anniversaire de naissance

Il se couche en dessous de la couette avec la tête de Sakura sur la poiterine

s'était divin sakura-chan

Ses claire Naruto-kun s'était trop bon

sur ne un couples maintenant donc

Bien sûr je t'aime Naruto-kun

je t'aime trop sakura-chan

Et il s'endorment.

Mickael96


End file.
